The new neighbor
by that-weird-girl13
Summary: when a new face shows up to baker street how will she fit in with her new neighbors sherlock and john?    Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

The new neighbor

It all started on a cloudy Monday morning in Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson was interviewing a young lady for a new apartment next to Sherlock's. warned the young lady about the noises and sudden police cars from the mischievous Sherlock Holmes. gossiped to the young girl for about 2 hours about the other neighbors and the rascal restaurant owner of speedys from the floor below. The young girl was about 19 and had long black hair down to her waist and black colored eyes to match. She wore a black sweater with dark makeup and scarlet colored lips. She was new in town; she left her home in California to study abroad in London for journalism and some detective work. Her father was chief of police in her city back home and her mother was a grade school teacher. She lived in a small town and was never used to the hustle and bustle of such a big city. She was nervous but excited to meet her new neighbor. handed the room key to the young girl and showed her to the tiny gray apartment. In this small apartment she had one dark blue sofa and an old TV from the nineties. She had posters of famous movie actors and boy bands and she had one small yellow bed in her bedroom. She put a sign up in her room that had her name on it. "Rosa"

She woke up early the next morning to get to school. She drank some tea and got dressed in about one hour. Her dark hair was up in a pony tail and her makeup was lighter. She put on her coat and went down stairs to take a taxi since she didn't have a car yet. She called a taxi that skid to the side of the road. The second she was about to go inside a tall man with brown curly hair and limpid blue eyes cut her off. The tall man had a short man who was following right behind him. He had a tacky sweater and dirty blonde hair brushed to the side. When the short man cut her off he mumbled "sorry" and took off with her taxi. She only had a half hour left until she could get to school on time so she tried calling out for more taxis that just drove by her. After fifteen minutes of waiting the girl jumped in front of one of the taxis and was able to finally drive to school. After four hours of meeting her new teachers and seeing the new campus with a variety of different people from around the world she headed back to apartment on Baker Street and got some lunch. When she arrived to her apartment the same man with dark curly hair was standing in the room in front of hers with the door wide open. He held a gun in his hand and was shooting a pillow from across the room. His assistant was sitting on a small recliner typing away on his laptop. When she was unlocking her door she realized that the crazy man shooting the pillows was her new neighbor. She ran inside her apartment and baked a small cake as a token of friendship to her new neighbors. She ran inside the room and saw the tall man throwing a skull back and forth. She knocked lightly on the door three times until the man called her in with a deep, piercing voice.

"ahh. Glad you can come. My floor needs a good sweep. I was in the middle of an experiment and I missed my shot and hit the roof instead. The broom is in the closet and if you see a skeleton don't pay any attention to it."

"oh no, . I am your new neighbor, Rosa!" she said with enthusiasm.

The man looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"oh." He said monotone.

He grabbed a violin and started playing it. It was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. She placed the cake on the table and looked around. His apartment had yellow tacky wallpaper with flowers and a huge blue poster with a skeleton. His table was filled with microscopes and test tubes and the floor looked like it really did need a good sweep. She waited for a while to make conversation but she got impatient and left. The short man ran up to her before she could reach the handle.

"Excuse me, miss. I am Doctor Watson, Sherlock's frie-"

"Assistant" Sherlock interrupted

"And it's very nice seeing a new face on Baker Street. Where are you from? Please, take a seat and make yourself at home!"

Sherlock scoffed and turned his back, viewing the window and still playing the violin.

"Is he always like this?"

"Who? Sherlock? Oh yes, All the time."

"I don't know how you can stand him."

"I don't." he smiled and handed her a cup of tea.

"So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Oh, we-"

"There aren't any night clubs for another 10 miles so yes, you can whore around London."

"I-" she stammered

"Sherlock!"

"I know that you are a party girl because of the way you dress. For god's sake who wears black pumps in winter? Especially since you just got back from school."

"How did you-"

"It's obvious, really. You have glasses on and there is a pencil in your hair. You are trying to look 'cute' and 'intellectual' because you just got a scholarship to a university in London and you want to rub in all your friends on facebook because they are stuck in shitty community colleges in California."

"How did you know I'm from California?"

"Your name is Rosa so obviously you are some type of Hispanic and judging by your long black hair and curvy body you are some sort of Hispanic from South America. So you can't be Cuban or Puerto Rican and you can't be Brazilian because you aren't skinny enough. So you must be Mexican and since Mexicans are abundant in Texas or California so you must be from either state but since you are extremely tan and you are more provocative you are from California. Am I correct?"

Rosa's jaw dropped to the floor and she was in shock. She wondered how he knew all this and how can he know so much about her just by meeting her once. She was in awe but she wanted to slap him across his face. She stood up and left. She could hear Watson arguing with Sherlock from across the hall.

"You show off. See, this is why you don't have friends."

"We haven't had a case in weeks. I'm bored."

"It doesn't mean you can go around insulting people, especially the new neighbor! The poor thing just got here and she already got your analysis."

"John, she won't go for you."

"What?"

"You like her."

"No I don't!"

"Oh come on, john! You were staring at her breasts the whole time she was here."

"I have had it with you, Sherlock! Now go over there and apologize!"

"I only did a simple-"

"Go now before I take your stash away and you won't be able to smoke for another month."

Sherlock hissed and stomped to the door across the hall. He cleared his throat and waited for Rosa to open the door. When she did Sherlock invited her to tea and so she went. Sherlock was shifting in his seat, listening to all the questions john would ask and how she would respond. He spun in spoon around the tea cup and ignored both of them, waiting for a call from the police or from Lestrade. After two hours of agonizing pain Sherlock heard the phone ring. He quickly shot up from his chair and ran to the phone to pick it up. When he answered it was Lestrade, pleading Sherlock to get the office quickly for a new case. Sherlock grabbed Watson by the sleeve and dragged him to a taxi. Confused, Rosa followed and got in the taxi with the two men. They drove off to their first case together.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The trio arrived at the tall office building and received their new case from Lestrade who was impatiently waiting with his feet on his table, eating a donut. He briefed them on the case. It was two untimely deaths of two students from the same university Rosa attended. They all died before a major exam or midterm from the well-known teacher, Mr. Wells, who was notorious for his extremely hard exams. Mr. Wells was an old cynical man who was bald and had dirty blonde thick eyebrows and dark blue yes. He served in Vietnam when he was young and therefore kept his war-like and aggressive behavior, especially towards his students. The trio ran to the morgue to examine the young dead bodies. Rosa was extremely confused to what was going on but she knew this is exactly what she needed to get out of her rut. She craved for adventure and that's exactly what she got along with two one new friend.

A short young lady with blonde hair waited for Sherlock at the door and she was wearing a name tag which had "molly" written in bubbly letters. Rosa could tell that the woman was madly in love with Sherlock and the idea of Sherlock being in love with someone else surprisingly made Rosa a bit uncomfortable. Fortunately for Rosa Sherlock gave her the cold shoulder and rarely replied to anything molly had to say.

"Absolutely no marks on the body. what do you think Sherlock? Suicide?" Watson asked

"No. these deaths were too close together. They can't be suicides. Did you check what was in their systems when they got here?" Sherlock asked molly, still examining the bodies.

"I detected a small amount of morphine but it wasn't enough to kill them. They both have the exact same amount in them so it must have been planned" molly mumbled

Sherlock paced the room and grabbed a surgical knife from the end of the counter. Before Sherlock reached the body a man with dark eyes and black hair grabbed his hand.

"…Anderson." Sherlock scoffed.

"If you even think about touching these bodies I will get you thrown out of this case faster than you can whisper 'mommy' am I clear, Holmes?"

"Well, ANDERSON, I need to check the organs." Sherlock said in a low and impatient voice

"Their organs are just fine."

Sherlock pulled his hand back and fixed his coat. Sherlock glanced at Rosa and Watson.

"Who is this?" Anderson said impatiently, pointing at Rosa.

"My new…" Sherlock cleared his throat

"friend." Watson finished, wrapping one arm around Rosa's shoulder. Molly looked petrified.

"Friend?" Anderson repeated

"JUST a friend." watson emphasized.

Anderson cleared his throat and took Rosa's hand and kissed it.

"I can't seem to understand how such a beautiful young woman like yourself can stand to socialize with these…" Anderson gave Sherlock a death stare

"…misfits." He finished.

Sherlock stomped to Rosa and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from Anderson.

"Unlike YOU I actually have a stable relationship. Things aren't going well with the missus, aren't they, Mr. Anderson? I saw Ella today and her knees looked like they have been doing a bit too much more work than usual."

"Relationship? You mean you two are…are…"molly stammered

"Dating. Yes, Rosa is my date." Sherlock lied

Watson cleared his throat and looked down, looking a little bit disappointed.

"I can't believe it. The famous Sherlock Holmes actually having an intimate relationship with someone other than john Watson." Anderson laughed

Watson looked up with his eyes wide. Rosa was starting to get uncomfortable but as always Sherlock kept his cool.

"Well, believe it, Anderson."

Molly started to look pale

Anderson looked at Rosa then back to Sherlock

"I doubt you will even get to second base."

"Well I have been to all three bases, in fact! Go on, Rosa; tell them how many times we have made love."

Molly's jaw dropped and Anderson looked surprised

"Four."

At this point molly started to look green.

Watson cleared his throat and got in between Anderson and Sherlock who were nose to nose.

"Gentlemen, please."

Both men separated, straightening out their coats. There was a loud thump and everyone turned to molly, who was knocked out cold on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

While Anderson was busy picking up molly's limp body; Watson, Sherlock, and Rosa sneaked out to get started on their first case.

"Sherlock what the hell was going on in there?" Watson said breathlessly as he tried catching up to Sherlock.

"I had to improvise."

"Improvise?" Watson said in an angry confused tone

Sherlock stopped in his tracks and turned to Rosa, who was a few steps behind but trying to catch up.

"Rosa, you go to the same university as those two victims, am I correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Holmes."

"Do you know the teacher?"

"I have only seen him once but I do have him for my physics class."

"Have you ever taken one of his tests?"

"No, sir. I just got here, you see, and-"

"Stop blabbering. When is his next exam?"

"Next Friday."

"On what?" Sherlock said, impatiently

"Biophysics, sir."

"Perfect."

Sherlock kept on walking while Watson and Rosa stood there, dumbfounded.

"Mr. Holmes, what do you mean 'perfect'?" Rosa said, confused.

Sherlock turned around and grabbed Rosa by the shoulders

"Rosa, my darling, I need you to study really hard for this exam. I need you to be on those books and try really hard for me, ok? And please, call me Sherlock." Sherlock said in an obviously fake sweet and caring tone.

A few days passed on and Rosa followed Sherlock's orders by studying extremely hard. She even hired a tutor to help. Sometimes Sherlock would visit Rosa's apartment and help her while Watson made them tea. Sherlock has been talking a lot to Rosa lately and would always give her advice and let her help him test out some new microscopes. They did a short case once when Watson was busy in his shrink. They both went to go see a case of a missing chld that ended up being killed by his step-mother who gave them the case in the first place. Rosa was starting to grow feelings for Sherlock and deep in her mind she thought he had feelings for her as well. It was Thursday night, the day before the test and Sherlock was over Rosa's apartment while Watson was out on another date with a tall blonde coffee shop owner.

"Alright, Rosa, briefly explain electromagnetism." Sherlock said in a deep voice, shooting a smile at her

"Sherlock…were you serious about what you said back in the morgue?" she said twirling her fingers

Sherlock looked up to see Rosa, biting her lip and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Rosa, electromagnetism…please." He cleared his throat

"Sherlock…do you have feelings for me?"

"Rosa..."

"For once can't you admit how you feel about something? Sherlock…" Rosa threw herself on to him and held his hands

"Sherlock…tell me how you feel about Me." she said wiping a piece of hair out of his face

"Rosa…I…I…can't." Sherlock said in a monotone voice.

He got up and left the apartment, leaving Rosa alone.

Rosa dug her face in her hands in frustration. She threw the book Sherlock once held at the wall and ran to Sherlock's door, pounding on it with her small fists.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" she yelled

Mrs. Hudson was coming up with a tray of tea and saw Rosa banging on the old wood door. Rosa shot a dirty look at Mrs. Hudson and she quickly ran down the stairs, spilling drips of tea in the process.

"SHERLOCK!"

She put her ear to the door and started listening to Sherlock play the violin. Rosa had to think fast. She picked up a small table that was in the hallway and took out one of the legs and started smashing the door. She was about to hit the door a second time but Sherlock opened the door and led Rosa in by grabbing her arm and pulling it. Sherlock pinned her to the door and had grabbed both of her hands. He looked at her up and down as if he was analyzing her.

"I love you." He said whispering and breathing heavily

"Sherlock…"

Rosa shimmered out of Sherlock's grip and threw herself on him and kissed him. Sherlock jumped back in surprise but after a few seconds gave in and kissed Rosa back, his arms wrapping around her waist and her arms around his neck. Sherlock, going with what his head told him, started to unbutton Rosa's blouse. In return, Rosa unbuttoned Sherlock's pants and slid his coat off his shoulders.

"I love you, Sherlock." She said breathlessly, rubbing her hands all over his chest.

Sherlock hoisted her up, her legs wrapped around him. He wobbled onto the nearest thing he could lay her down, which was the table. Sherlock dropped Rosa and slid Watson's laptop off the table, as well as a microscope and a skull. Sherlock made a hand gesture to the table for her to hop on. She did and they started going at it. You could have heard the noises from outside of the apartment and into the hall, filing every corner of the building. After an hour or so the noises stopped.

"Oh my god." Sherlock said breathlessly

"Sherlock…that was…amazing." Rosa said in between breaths

Sherlock got up from the table and examined the damage. The microscope was fine and so was the skull. Sherlock's jaw dropped when he saw john's computer snapped in half. Rosa sat straight and looked at the laptop.

"Oh my god. John is going to kill us."

"Kill us? You mean kill you."

"What?"

"You are the one who wanted sex!"

"You told me you loved me!"

"I said 'I love you' not 'I want to have sex with you'"

"You…you…you little…"

Rosa got up from the desk and put on her clothes, angrily, she stomped out of Sherlock's apartment and into hers, slamming the door as hard as she could. Mrs. Hudson ran up the stairs and opened Sherlock's door to reveal naked Sherlock starring at john's broken computer.

"Oh my." She gasped, her hands on her mouth

"Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock cleared his throat and stood straight

"Sherlock…what…happened?"

"Rosa and I…we..."

"Oh dear…"

Sherlock cleared his throat and looked away.

"I'll get this cleaned up just this once; remember dear I am not your housekeeper. Now go on and get dressed."

Sherlock got into his room and put on a new pair of underwear and pants. He walked back to Mrs. Hudson, who was putting everything back in place and wiping the table. Sherlock checked the clock. It read 10:00. There was a slam on the front door and it was Watson, back from his date. Judging by his disappointed look it didn't go so well. Sherlock managed to put on a straight face when john walked into the room.

"Mrs. Hudson? What are you-" john's face turned red as he saw his laptop in two on the floor.

"SHERLOCK!"

John ran to Sherlock and was about to ring his neck but Sherlock dodged and hid behind the couch.

"John, I have good news and bad news. The good news is-"

Sherlock dodged a vase that was thrown at him and continued

"I had sex!" Sherlock yelled loudly

John put down the next object he was going to throw and looked at Sherlock.

"You had…sex? With what?"

Sherlock stood straight and cleared his throat.

"With Rosa."

John looked at Sherlock and cocked an eyebrow. John started to chuckle silently which turned into loud laughter.

"You…f-fucked…the new neighbor?" he laughed

Sherlock was confused for once. He looked at Mrs. Hudson who shrugged her shoulders.

"John…I think…I think I love her."

John stopped laughing at once and looked at Sherlock, who looked extremely vulnerable.

"What does this have to do with the laptop?" john dodged the subject

"Well…Rosa and I…we…" he cleared his throat

"…we had sex on the table." He finished

John looked at the table and back to Sherlock. He put a hand on his face and rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Im too tired to deal with you right now Sherlock. Im going to bed. Good night Mrs. Hudson."

"Good night john."


End file.
